Suspicious Sayings
Suspicious Sayings is the ninth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Bethany strolled down the road to the main road with Samantha right behind her. Samantha looked around at the area, watching the cars driving past. She recognizes the general idea of a car from a similar thing on Anoterra. Anoterra also has some beings from a automobile-like race driving around like cars, known as the Transmobilans. She knows that if Transmobilans ever come to Earth, they'll have the roads they need to get around. “You ever been to the park around here?” asked Bethany as she pressed the button on the pedestrian crossing, causing the traffic to stop. “No,” said Samantha indifferently as the crossing beeped and she and Bethany crossed, turning towards the park. “You don't come from around here, do you?” smiled Bethany. “Where are you from?” “Uh.....Obsumun?” said Samantha, revealing the name of her hometown on Anoterra. “I've never heard of that place, where is it?” “I.....I don't know the name in English,” said Samantha, thinking of a quick excuse. “Oh, you can speak another language? What one?” Bethany asked curiously. “I....I don't know that in English either,” she answered, as the two entered the park. There were a few really young children playing on the equipment on the far side. Samantha looked at them, thinking they do look similar to Oviphomo children. However, something was off. Their hands. Infant Oviphomos don't have proper fingers, their hands are have a hard, rocky skin over their fingerless hands they they use to hatch with. These hard skins eventually shed off and their hands develop into more human-like ones. “Oh...um....okay,” said Bethany, unsure what to ask now. “Oh! The ice cream truck is here! Do you wanna ice cream? It's on me!” “Um, sure.....what do you mean?” asked Samantha in confusion. “Ice cream? You don't know what ice cream is?” Samantha shook her head. “Um, sorry for asking, but where do you come from if you don't know what ice cream is?” Bethany was becoming really curious about Samantha now. “I don't come from around here, that's all I'm gonna say.” “Um, alright then?” said Bethany, unsure what to really say to that. She went up to the ice cream man. “Hi! Uh, can I have a plain chocolate cone and....what do you want?” she asked. “Um...I'll have the same.” “And another one,” said Bethany, paying for the ice creams and taking them, giving one to Samantha and walked over to a tree, sitting down. Samantha followed her and sat down with her. Bethany smiled as she started licking her ice cream while Samantha looked at it, confused. “You gonna eat it?” she asked. Samantha took a bite at her ice cream, then yelped. “Argh, it's cold!” “Um, you aren't meant to bite it, you're meant to lick it,” Bethany said, trying not to laugh. Samantha rubbed her teeth. “That is so uncomfortable!” “Yeah, you shouldn't really bite something this cold,” Bethany took a lick of her ice cream. Samantha copied her. “Hey...it actually is good!” said Samantha with a smile. Bethany smiled back. “Perhaps life on Earth isn't going to be that bad. Bethany is really nice after all. Maybe Earth isn't as bad as I thought,“ Samantha thought to herself. The girls continued eating their ice creams, enjoying the lovely, warm sunshine. “Kevin, I know you're ticked off at that girl saying that stuff to you, but you don't have to be such a sourpuss all day.” “Shut up! No one says that junk to me without getting a smash in the face!” shouted Kevin. “Hey, isn't that her with that Bethany chick?” said the other boy as they were in the park, seeing the two across the field. “No stupid bell is gonna save her butt this time,” Kevin stormed into the park and across the field. The two boys followed. Kevin stayed behind the girls until he reached them, reaching forward and slapping their hands so their ice creams fall into the grass. “Hey, what the heck?” said Bethany as the two turned to see Kevin towering above them. They both stood up and turned. Bethany pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. “I ain't forgotten before when I was about to give you a beat down for what you said this morning,” said Kevin under his breath. “Oh, for goodness sake! Kevin, you need to stop picking on people, it doesn't make you look cool or anything! And why aren't you in class?” “You can get outta here Beth, it isn't your face I want on my fist.” Samantha remained silent, she hadn't forgotten this morning either. She was enjoying herself here with her new friend and wasn't going to let some idiot ruin it. “So, how are we gonna do this?” said Kevin. “Seriously Kevin, you're going to get in trouble with the police someday if you keep starting fights in public,” said Bethany, trying to reason with him, but it obviously was not working. Kevin had had enough, he lunged at Samantha, but she dodged in a flash, causing Kevin to land face first on the grass. The two boys sniggered at him. “Oh, you shouldn't of done that, girl,” he snarled as he got to his feet. Samantha stood beside the tree as Kevin charged at her again with his fists up, ready to fight. Samantha jumped up and climbed up the tree's trunk with ease. “What the he...how'd she do that?” demanded Kevin. Samantha swiftly climbed up and stood on a branch. “Guess humans just aren't good climbers,” Samantha said with a smug face. “Humans?” said Bethany under her breath. Oviphomos are naturally very good climbers. They used to nest in very tall trees on Anoterra and as such, are very good climbers to climb these trees. Kevin grabbed the branches and tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. The branch snapped under his weight. The two boys couldn't help but laugh, even Bethany began to giggle. “Guys! Get up that tree and get her down!” Kevin shouted as he grabbed the two boys and lifted them into the tree. One of them vigorously climbed up while the other grabbed a twig, causing it to snap and him to fall onto Kevin. Samantha smirked. Humans obviously aren't quite the climbers Oviphomos are. She has the advantage in the tree. “Get back here you little....” said the boy as he managed to get level with Samantha and went to grab her. Samantha jumped from the branch and swung her head forward, slinging her hair over a higher branch. She caught the end of her hair and held on, just dangling there by her hair. Bethany cringed, wouldn't that hurt? Samantha was using the skills she had learned back on Anoterra. In the old days, when Oviphomos nested in trees, they used their hair as a sort of safety harness so they wouldn't fall out of the tree. As such, they have very strong hair that is very difficult to rip from their scalp and doesn't hurt when it's holding their weight. Kevin and the boys looked at her weirdly. “Wh-What sort of girl is this?!” he stammered. Samantha swung slightly until she let go of her hair, falling towards Kevin. She landed on his shoulders and jumped off, pushing him over backwards. “You wanna go again?” she said confidently. Kevin backed away. “You're some sort of weird freak!” he yelled. “I'm not fighting some sort of karate master!” yelled one of the boys as they ran away. “Cowards. I'll get you back someday!” Kevin exclaimed as he pointed at Samantha with a shaky hand. He then went after the two boys. Bethany looked at Samantha. “That was....well, amazing to say the least,” said Bethany, scratching her head. “Where did you learn to do all that? And how were you hanging by your hair?” “Can't you hang by your hair?” asked Samantha. “No, my hair would rip from my head and it would hurt anyway.” “Oh, guess I'm just different,” Samantha smiled. “Yeah, I guess you are,” Bethany said with a slightly suspicious face. “I think we better head back to school. Come on.” Samantha smiled, feeling very happy with herself as she followed Bethany back to school. Characters *Bethany *Samantha *Kevin *Kevin's two friends Locations *Earth **Park Category:Chap Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place on Earth